Little Kitten
by ladyknights104
Summary: Lately Japan hasnt beem feeling good, but he's not sick. Greece offers to take care of him but it takes onee-chan with the help of America to figure out what's wrong with him. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Japan hasn't been feeling so good lately. He tends to be moody and starts to eat food he normally would eat, like SALT FREE FOODS! Is he sick? Maybe, or maybe not? In an effort Greece offers to help his close friend with his problem but this leads to a shocking discovery! Rated T for safety **

**Warnings: Boy x Boy don't like don't read, mpreg**

**Couples: Giripan, minor Amechu, mama!China**

"Japan! Are you alright?"

Greece decided to help his friend Japan with some issues he's been having lately. Greece theorized that he might have the flu or some sort of stomach virus due to all the vomiting and loss of appetite. He walked down the hall to the bathroom where Japan was barfing up his breakfast. Greece knelt down next to his friend and rubbed his back as he hurled into the "fun toilet" (A/N-I read this doujinshi and Greece said Japan didn't have a "fun toilet" which is a normal toilet, it has forever influenced me.). With one last cough Japan wiped his mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. Rice balls, he had rice balls for breakfast. Japan looked up at Greece and smiled.

"Oh!_Yoi asa_Greece-san! I assume you got my call?"

The Grecian nodded, "What wrong Japan? Are you sick?"

Japan shook his head, "I am not exactly sure. I seem to be vomiting up my food but I do not have a fever. And I seem to be gaining weight."

Greece nodded; Japans stomach did seem to be a little more round than it usually was. But Greece just smiled and kissed Japans forehead.

"Don't worry, what ever it is it will pass and I will take care of you."

Japan nodded in agreement. Too bad they didn't know it would "pass" for another 9 months. For the rest of the day Japan mostly sat on the couch and watched anime while Greece waited on him hand and foot. In all honesty Japan did not like feeling so helpless. He would much rather be cleaning his house and cooking his own food but he knew if he complained Greece would protest, so he just went with it. It was late by the time Greece finally went home so Japan went to bed. But he couldn't sleep. He just laid there staring at the ceiling. He really wanted to know just what was wrong with him. He kept on barfing but he didn't seem to be running a fever and it didn't feel like a stomach virus, but something was definitely wrong. He laid a hand over his stomach and rubbed it slightly, but for some reason it gave him chills. He began thinking. How long ago had he and Greece had sex? About 3 months if he had to guess. And with his mood swings and appetite for non-salty foods was definitely strange. And his stomach looked pudgy but it didn't feel like fat, it felt hard like…

He sat upright. Could he be? NO! He couldn't! This couldn't happen to male countries could it? Then again it has happened before. No! It's silly! It couldn't happen to him, could it? And if he was right then he and Greece…..

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. As the phone rang he waited with anticipation. When someone finally picked up it wasn't who he expected. It was America.

"WHAT IS UP DUDE~!"

Japan had to move the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf from Americas Texas size mouth.

"Oh...Uh...Hello America! Is my brother there?"

"Your who? Oh! YO CHINA! IT'S YOUR BROTHER JAPAN!

In the background Japan could hear China "Aiyaaing" and take the phone from the loud American.

"Nihao Japan."

" Kon'nichiwa China! Um…is it alright if you come to my house tomorrow morning? It's important!"

There was a long silence at the end of the phone.

"Xìe Japan, I'll be there in the morning. _Yes you can come too America!_ I'll see you in the morning?

"Hai, Oyasuminasai China."

"Yea, Wǎn'ān Japan. _I'M COMING AMERICA! SHEESH!"_

The phone became silent. Japan took a deep breath. China would know what was wrong with him, and if his…..assumption was correct. Now to get some sleep.

**A/N- yaaay! Chapter 1 completed! Just a heads up this is the first time I've ever uploading a story with multiple chapters so please be patient…..I might screw it up T-T. I haven't seen any Giripan mpreg's out there so I'm writing one on my own. I was inspired to write this while watching a Giripan video with the song "Our Song" but some country singer. I'm not a die hard country music fan but I do love it! While I was typing this for the first half I was listening to "Our Song" then about halfway I started listening to "Fireflies" By Owl City. *dreamy eyed* Such a pretty song! I should probably go now so stay tuned and review please!**

**PS-if you have a dirty mind like me guess why America was being so impatient towards the end OHONHONHOHN~*SHOT* **

**Translations-**

_Yoi asa- _**Good morning**

Nihao-Hello

Kon'nichiwa-hello

Xìe-yes

Hai-yes

Oyasuminasai-good night

Wǎn'ān-good night


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my little kittens! LOL! Chapter is finally here!**

**Summery: China and America head over to Japans house as planned. But when they get there there's something unexpected waiting for them.**

**Warnings: mpreg, Boy x Boy don't like don't read, some swearing, moody Japan**

**Couples/Pairings: Giripan, slight Amechu**

**Rated T for safety**

After having to keep track of a loud mouthed American and luggage China and America finally made it to Japans house in Tokyo. The door was open slightly when they arrived.

"Japan! It's me China! Where are you aru?"

From the back of the house they heard what sounded like a dieing animal. They rushed to the bathroom to Japan (once again) barfing into the "fun toilet". Luckily he was just about done and didn't notice the pair until he flushed the toilet and looked at them surprised (and flustered).

"Oh! Onee-chan! America-san! What are you doing here?

China was about to comment when America beat him to it.

"Dude! You told us to come!"

Realizing his mistake Japan looked down flustered so China slightly punched America in the arm (but America didn't flinch).

"How are you feeling Japan aru?"

All of the sudden Japan glared at them both.

"How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL? Like crap! What else? I was just HURLING MY BREAKFAST INTO A TOILET! And you're asking me if I'm alright? (Mumbling) dumb ass!"

Both China and America looked at the smaller nation shocked. Never, as NEVER, had the Japanese spoke like this towards anyone. In fact it was rare to see him angry. Annoyed maybe, but angry no. Then all of the sudden Japan turned pale.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry onee-chan! I-I didn't mean-! I mean I didn't-! I don't know-!

America knelt down and put a hand on Japans shoulder and smiled half-hearted like.

"It's OK dude, we know you didn't mean it. In fact…"

He looked up to the ceiling as if it had some code he needed to memorize.

"In fact…I think I might know what's wrong with you."

America gestured them to the living room and they all sat down. America started asking Japan questions like how often where his mood swings and about his constant barfing (**A/N-There's really no way to say "barfing" seriously, is there?) **along with a few other questions. With each answer Americas face seemed to get sterner. Then he asked a very peculiar question.

"Japan, what about your stomach?"

Both Asian nations stared at him in amazement. But Japan answered.

"Well, I've been getting fat lately but when I feel my stomach it doesn't feel like fat. It feels kind of hard. Plus I don't see how one can gain weight when they are regurgitating almost everything they eat."

At that Americas eyes widened and his mouth became the shape of an O. After about a minute of silence America turned all happy and hugged Japan (not too tightly mind you!).

"DUDE! CONGRAGULATIONS!"

Shocked by the hug Japan pushed the large American away.

"What are you talking about?"

"DUDE! You're pregnant!"

The first thing that ran through Japans mind was 'OMG! I'm pregnant! And with Greece's child! What will he say? What will he do? Will he be happy?'

All these questions seemed to over whelm the Japanese and he fainted right on the couch.

Greece didn't know what to think. He decided to visit Japans house to see if he was feeling better and when he arrived Japan was passed out on the couch with China waving a fan at his face and America poking his cheek. Now Greece has experienced some weird stuff but this was by far the strangest (actually scratch that, the weirdest thing he's ever seen was Turkey in a cat costume, he still had nightmares about that). He quietly walked over and crouched down by his friend wondering what happened when the American opened his fat mouth.

"HEYYY GREEECE! WHAT IS UP?"

The Grecian paid no attention to him and looked over to China.

"What's wrong with Japan?"

"Uh…he kinda passed out aru."

"I can see that, but why?"

China fell silent, but America yelled

"He found out he was pregnant!"

"Oh that's nice-wait WHAT?"

China face palmed, but America just went on.

"He like, called me and China the other day at like 10:00 pm and told us to come over 'cause he wasn't sure of sumthin' so we did and he told me what was wrong and apparently he's pregnant! Hey! Get me the dirt! Who's the daddy?"

Greece only heard half of what the American was saying, he was suffering from shock thinking

'Oh my gods. Japan is pregnant, and with my baby! Assuming that he didn't cheat on me. No! He would never do that! So then it really is my baby! Oh man what am I going to do?'

His thoughts were stopped by Japan groaning. He looked over and saw Japan sit up and shake his head. Then Japan saw Greece and paled.

"G-Greece-san! W-What are you doing here-?"

He was cut off by Greece throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his ebony hair. He felt something wet the back of his neck. Was Greece crying? He looked over to China and America with a confused look. But China just pointed an accusing finger at America and he just returned it with a death glare and swung his arm around Chinas shoulder with a sarcastic smile and gave Japan thumbs up with a very annoyed China. That means that they (and by they of course we mean America) told Greece that he was pregnant. Greece then pulled back and looked Japan dead in the eyes and kissed him passionately. Before Japan closed his eyes and kissed back he noticed tears in Greece's eyes. They were obviously tears of joy. Greece peppered kisses all over Japans face. When he began to move down to his neck Japan stopped him, noting that they had company. Greece just smiled.

"You're pregnant."

Japan nodded.

"With my baby."

Japan nodded.

If possible Greece's smile grew even broader. He held Japan close and whisper into his ear.

"Σ 'αγαπώ Ιαπωνία"( S 'agapó̱ Iapo̱nía)

Japan smiled as well.

"私はあなたあまりにもギリシャが大好きです"( Watashi wa anata amarini mo Girisha ga daisukidesu)

In the background you heard America say.

"_AWWWW~! Can we have a baby?"_

**LOL Amechuness! Happy ending right? WRONG! More to come! Don't worries the baby won't die! SHEESH! I'm not that cruel! But it was still cute right? I got an idea for a Gerita fic but I think it might be a little pedophile (It involves Chibitalia and Full grown Germany).**

**Review please~!*puppy dog eyes* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: boy x boy don't like don't read, mpreg, intelligent America, rated T for safety first**

**Couples/Pairings: Giripan, slight Amechu **

The dreaded world conference was coming. Why was it dreaded? Here's why. After finding out that Japan was pregnant with HIS baby he eventually had to be dragged out by a mama!China saying something like "needs rest" and stuff. It seemed like he would be in a good mood all day, until he saw Turkey waiting for him on his porch. But he still didn't let it steal away his smile. When he approached Turkey stood and spoke.

"_Merhaba_ Greece, why are you so happy?"

His smile only grew. "None of your business."

Turkey raised an eyebrow. Normally Greece showed little or no emotion, but today he seems happy….maybe a little too happy.

"Now come on, you can tell me. Cant you?"

At this Greece's face became a little sterner but still had a hint of happiness. "Not really, no." and he closed the door to his house and locked the door, which made Turkey a little angry.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Greece opened the door with the same (almost) emotionless face. The stared at each other for a few minutes before Greece stepped to the side and let him in. They sat on opposite sides of the living room quietly until Turkey spoke up.

"So, where were you today?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why! I'm offended by this!"

Greece obviously didn't care; he could see Turkey was being sarcastic. But he just sighed. "I was over at Japans house. Happy?"

"What were you doing over there?"

"Nothing."

Turkey leaned forward in his seat. "Were you?"

"I was just visiting….."

"Were you?"

"Yes!"

Turkey raised his hands in surrender. He didn't know why Greece was being so protective, but he wanted to find out.

"I don't know why you're being so protective, but I'm bound to find out soon."

And with that Turkey left. For some reason Greece didn't want Turkey to know about Japan's pregnancy just yet, he had a bad feeling. Daddy's intuition most likely. At first he reached for the phone but stopped himself. If he called he would most likely get an ear full from China and that was the LAST thing he wanted. So he decided to wait for the world meeting tomorrow to talk to Japan.

The world meeting was being hosted by Austria. Greece made sure he got up early and got on his plane so he could get to the conference building first. He simply leaned by the doorway and watched the different countries come in. The first ones were the other European countries like Germany and Hungary. Soon after America and China walked in. They simply gave him a nod and took their seats. It seemed like forever but Japan walked in happier than ever. Greece walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Japan turned his head and smiled.

"Hello Greece-san!"

Greece slightly smiled at first, but his smile faded when Turkey walked up behind them smirking.

"Why hello Japan. How are you doing?"

Japan nodded acknowledging his presence. "Hello Turkey-san, I am fine."

Turkey just nodded with a little sarcasm. Greece felt a little better. Japan can stick up for himself. Come to think of it Japan could easily flick Turkey away like a spec of dust if he needed too. So why would he have to keep the baby a secret? China would kick anyone's but if they laid a finger on Japan and Japan wasn't exactly helpless. You know what, they would tell everyone of the great news! When the other countries arrived he asked Austria if he and Japan could make an announcement (and Hungary seemed a little excited). He cleared his throat and all heads turned towards them.

"Um, me and Japan would like to make an announcement."

Japan stepped forward. "I'm pregnant; me and Greece are have a baby."

At first there was silence, then everyone cheered and clapped congratulating them while Hungary was have a fangasm in the background. Greece looked over and saw that Turkey had raised eyebrows but was clapping as well. He looked back over at Japan and saw his former Axis shaking his hands and congratulating him, they were all smiling. Everything was alright for the most part. Japan was happy and his friends were happy. Japan seemed to be glowing with joy. Greece couldn't help a smile.

**YAY! It's over! I know I would say I it wasn't going to have much of a happy ending but my sister was breathing down my neck. It's a pleasant surprise none the less, right? Before I go see the little Review button at the bottom? I would really appreciate some reviews please! **


End file.
